The Lion King Saga: Book 1- The Mysterious Lion
by The Mysterious Writer X
Summary: This is the beginning of a new Adventure for Simba and Nala, Rex Gets his mind taken over by a mysterious lion, will Simba be able to save his friend? But not just that will the relationship with a certain cub grow deeper? SimbaxNala (Latter Chapters) please read and review. My first story hope you enjoy!
1. Introction

Introduction

**Main Characters:**

**Simba-** Sweet, kind loving cub, he just can't wait to be king, really that's all he talks about. His Mother is Sarabi and his Father is Mufasa.

**Nala- **Beautiful, kind and fun cub, she likes playing with her friends Tama and Kula, her mother is Sarafina and she doesn't know who her father is.

**Rex- **Seductive, agile cub, he loves flirting with female cubs, his mother did and his father left him when he was a cub, he doesn't know why, his best friend is Simba.

**Tama- **Tama is a very smart cub, her mother and father left her at pride rock when her first pride was taken over by Hyena's

**Kula- **Kula is a very straight up cub, if you annoy her she will tell you, she always speaks her mind. Her mother and father are currently unknown; they disappeared when she woke up one day.

**Simba- Eldest**

**Nala-Third Eldest**

**Rex-Second Eldest**

**Tama-The Youngest **

**Kula- The Second Youngest.**

I am going to make 7 Books; each book will have a minimum of 6 chapters. The stories will be about Simba, Nala, Tama, Kula and Rex; these five will battle evil, save pride rock and might find love in the process.

This story is about These Five all meeting and finding love or maybe not…

**Thanks for reading the Lion King Saga**


	2. Chapter 1- Making Friends

**Hello this is my first chapter, If you have read the introduction with the introduction, you will understand what each character is like and their individual personality. **

**Lets get straight to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Simba! A creamy coloured lioness cub with green eyes called out. "We're lost aren't we? She asked.

"No, we're not lost" Simba stated.

The two cubs kept on walking through the jungle, beads of sweat dripped from Simba's face. They finally came to a clearing. Simba stopped and turned around to face Nala.

"I told you we weren't lost" Simba grinned.

Nala just shook her head smiling "I guess we aren't lost" she replied. "Anyway why did you drag me out here? She asked.

Simba pointed at a waterfall "that is why I dragged you out here" he said grinning.

Nala didn't reply to him. "Nala? Simba turned around to see A dark furred lion with his claws to Nala's throat.

"Hello Simba" The Mysterious cub said.

Nala whimpered.

"Rex! Simba growled….

**4 Weeks Earlier**

The sun was shining in the sky, in the hot savannah Simba drank from the watering hole, he felt every drop of water fall like a waterfall down his throat to quench his thirst.

"Hey Simba! Rex called to him.

"Oh hello Rex" Simba turned to face a lion cub with dark red fur and red eyes.

Rex looked around and saw the male cubs playing together and the female cubs just chatting with each other, He then turned to face Simba "So Simba I heard a new cub is joining the pride" Rex said.

Simba looked at Rex "yeah I heard about it too, but my father won't tell me anything" Simba complained.

Rex just laughed "well we will find out what he or she will look like, when your father introduces it to the pride" Rex replied smiling.

"Please don't call him or her a it, it's disrespectful" Simba complained, Rex just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry" Rex said rolling his eyes, "anyway, what do you want to do? He asked sitting down next to Simba.

Simba just yawned and lay down to take a nap.

Nala walked with her mother, "Mom, I'm hungry" she complained as her stomach rumbled.

"Ok" Sarafina replied smiling, "only a few more minutes until you can eat" She said.

Mufasa laughed and his voice boomed "Your just like my son" He said, "when you're finished eating, you can go outside the den and play with the other cubs your age" Mufasa said.

Sarabi showed Sarafina and Nala to their spot in the den, "this is where you will be staying" she said.

Sarafina looked down "no no its ok we will sleep outside" she said.

Sarabi tilted her head "no, we let everyone sleep in the den doesn't matter if they have cubs or not they are welcome.. Anytime" Sarabi smiled happily.

Sarafina looked at Sarabi with tears in her eyes "thank you so much, you're giving us food and a home, I am very grateful" she said.

Sarabi just smiled "it's no biggie, you travelled all this way to join our pride, even though there was a chance we could have turned you down, but you didn't give up, that takes courage a mothers courage or should I say women's initiative" Sarabi and Sarafina giggled.

Mufasa just shook his head sarcastically "yeah, yeah, if you think its women's initiative, that's what you can think" He laughed.

A few moments later Sarabi bought over some food for Sarafina and Nala, "here you go" Sarabi said dropping the meat onto the floor next to Sarafina.

"Thank you very much" Sarafina said happily,

"Enjoy! Sarabi said before walking away back t her mate.

"Here you go Nala" Sarafina said moving some of the meat towards her, Nala without hesitating started eating the meat. Sarafina smiled. "Is it nice? She asked.

Nala nodded her head "yummy" she said smiling.

Simba woke up from is little nap and yawned. "I'm bored" Simba complained.

Rex jumped up "maybe we should go eat" he suggested.

Simba nodded in agreement. "Let's go! Simba shouted before running off towards the den, Rex followed closely behind.

Back at the den Nala finished off her food, Mufasa walked over to her. "do you want to go outside and play with the other cubs? He asked.

Nala looked at her mother, who nodded and pushed her closer towards Mufasa.

Mufasa and Nala walked out of the den and towards the female cubs. Once they got there Mufasa introduced Nala to all the female cubs, he then left her alone with them.

"Hello Nala" said a female cub with Orange eyes and light bronze fur. "I'm Tama" she stated.

Nala smiled "Hello Tama" She replied confidently.

Another cub stepped forward "Sup Nala, I think I'm going to like you" A cub with caramel-brown fur and red eyes.

"That's Kula, she's a bit of a weirdo" Tama said, Nala giggled.

"Hello Kula" Nala said happily.

Kula just smiled.

"Come on let's go! Tama shouted before pushing Nala and Kula, Tama then ran back towards the den. Nala and Kula followed closely behind.

"Why aren't the other cubs coming too? Nala asked.

"Oh Kula doesn't like them" Tama replied.

"All they talk about are boys and how beautiful they are" Kula stated, "and that really annoys me" Kula said.

"Wow, Kula you are a straight up lioness aren't you, you're not afraid to speak you mind" Nala said, she actually sounded really smart in that brief moment.

Simba and Rex were running back to the den when they saw three female cubs just in front of them "hey Rex do you want to try and beat them? Simba asked.

Rex just nodded and ran in front of Simba to try and win the race. Simba was much quicker than Rex and he easily overtook him, he then caught up to the female cubs.

"Hey do you want a race? Simba asked.

Tama grinned "Ok" She then sped up to win the race the other female cubs ran in front of Simba too, Simba then ran as fast as he could. In the lead was Nala then it was Simba close behind.

'Wow she's fast" Simba thought. "But not faster than me! Simba shouted before overtaking Nala and winning the race, the only problem was, he was going too fast and couldn't stop, so he tripped and propelled into a cave wall.

Nala quickly rushed over to the Bronze cub "Are you ok? She asked.

Simba put his paw on his head "yeah, I guess" He then looked up "who are you? He asked.

"Oh… I'm Nala"

Simba smiled "I'm pleased to meet you Nala, I am prince Simba"

Nala's eyes widened "oh I'm sorry, Prince Simba" Nala bowed.

"No need to bow" Simba smiled.

Rex finally made it into the den, he came In last place.

Nala lifted her head.

"well I'm starving" Simba said.

"we don't have any food at the moment" Sarabi said, "Nala had the last bit" She said before walking off.

Nala's smiled innocently "oops…

* * *

Next chapter will be up between 1-3 days

but if i can get 6 reviews i will upload it right away


End file.
